


A Lesson for a Child

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [70]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Children, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Parenting is always a challenge when your child thinks they know best.Despite his wife trying to teach their daughter the dangers of the world outside, Bloodshed has to be the one to tell Solara about some important life lessons.





	A Lesson for a Child

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been a while.
> 
> I'll be honest, working full time overnight has been a big change and despite it being better for my sanity, its affected a lot of my free time with writing and posting. I'm hoping I can get around to doing more, but I'm just trying to get back into something familiar.

Whimpering was something Bloodshed had a lot of experience with. At least he used to. There had been many times he had heard his victims whimpering out of pain or for mercy. He had not thought much of them; too cold he had been from the murder of his mother by humans that he even cared for their pathetic whimpers of pain.

Now… he didn’t know if it bothered him that his own daughter’s whimpers of pain didn’t invoke much to him. The blood and cuts on her arm were one thing, but not her whimpers when he wasn’t looking right at her. Perhaps that was his punishment for being so cruel of a god.

“D-D-Daddy… D-Daddy… it hurts…”

“I know, Solara, but I have to clean it up so it doesn’t get infected.”

“Hurts! Daddy… h-hurts.”

What memories he had of his mother were not much as years took their toll on his memory, but he can remember the brief fragments of his mother doing something similar when he was a boy. A bad sprain or maybe he had ran through a bush of thorned raspberries or something. But she had been there, tending to whatever had been causing him pain while gently reprimanding him for whatever stupid thing he had done. He wasn’t sure; his memory kept changing her words. Maybe he had been stupid enough for all of those times to have been true.

“M-M-Mommy… Mommy’s g-gonna hate me now.”

“No she won’t, Solara.” He wasn’t the best at comfort, but he knew how to be upfront. Thornstriker would be mad, yes, quite mad at her daughter for ignoring her countless warnings to not go near the wildlife. But she would never hate her own flesh and blood. It would all pass after their emotions played out and Solara, with actual experience, would now know better than to try and play with the wild cats.

Solara whimpered again as he finished cleaning the wound. Thank Primus his daughter had the sense to only try and pet the small wild cats and not the bigger ones that his family took to taking after. She now only had a few scratches and a bite mark on her arm. Even being half god, there was no way to tell what 

the bigger cats could do to his half human child.

“Okay Solara, I have to bandage this up now. This shouldn’t hurt like the cleaning.”

More whimpering came, but his daughter did not complain as he grabbed the wrapping next to him and began to bind her arm. Her whimpers were weak at best, but he knew the binding would agitate her wounds.

“Almost done, Solara. We’re almost done.”

It took almost no time at all to finish, but even with his child’s arm taken care of, there was still much left to do. He tried not to think about it as he suddenly found his arms full of his crying daughter. There had been a mess made in his home, Solara running home after she had been bitten. Blood on the door, the floor, and the walls too. It wasn’t much, but something would have to be done before the blood set in and he wasn’t going to make his wife do so after the mess Solara got in. But he would have to ask her how to make the concoction that got blood out of anything.

But for now, there was nothing he could do but hold his daughter in his arms and rock her gently, ignoring the blood on their clothes and the mess of medicinal supplies around them. He could get his own clothes cleaned without much effort; probably might be easier to just get rid of them and get new ones. He hoped Solara didn’t mind her own that much. At this point, it was most likely at the point beyond cleaning out the blood.

“M-M-Mommy will hate me.”

“... She told you not to not go near the wild animals without me there.” Trying to tell her that Thornstriker wouldn’t be mad again wasn’t going to help if she was still hung up on that lie. Best to simply make sure the lesson got through. “The wild animals are not pets; they will attack you if they think you are a threat or food.”

“B-But it let me p-pet it.”

“I think you had scared it when you got close. It didn’t know what to do before it decided to attack you.”

“B-But I… I wasn’t… I was being g-gentle.”

“It doesn’t know that.” Bloodshed soothed her messy hair again; getting that straightened up was always a hassle for his wild daughter, “Pets know when you’re trying to pet them. Wild animals don’t. That’s why we call them wild; they don’t have human masters to teach them to be good pets.”

“...C-Could I keep one as a pet?”

Bloodshed hid his sigh with a deep breath as he held his daughter closer. Still so young to have silly ideas, but he couldn’t blame her. She only knew pets to have humans that took care of them. So she would obviously think that if she took care of wild animals, they would become pets as well. Children’s logic.

“A lynx is not an animal one can have as a pet.” Bloodshed 

“But-” Solara stopped as she sniffed and wiped her nose on her ruined dress.

“...Some animals just don’t make good pets.” He thought about suggesting finally getting her a cat, but Thornstriker would not be as open to the idea, not when their daughter ignored her instructions and warnings about the wild cats. She might think he was rewarding her or something.

“B-But d-dogs can be pets and th-they are bigger a-and meaner.”

“...Yes, but not all dogs are mean. Just as all cats are not mean, but some of them are.”

That didn’t even cover the whole mess that was how certain types of animals were pets and whatnot, but it was the best he could do for his daughter. She would soon learn that cats and dogs were different from wildcats and wolves.”

“...Will M-Mommy let me have a cat someday?”

Bloodshed… didn’t know the answer to that one. He wasn’t sure if Thornstriker would be the type to never allow their child a pet, but he didn’t think something like this would give her reason to forbid them forever. “Maybe. For now, I think after today, we probably shouldn’t ask her that yet.”

Solara nodded, sniffling hard as she snorted up a booger that had tried to roll down to her lips. Thornstriker had also tried to get their daughter to unlearn her habit of wiping her nose on her dresses, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her off at this point. The dress was probably scrap at this point; there was no need to worry about boogers in the sleeves when the rest was crusted and stained with blood.

“Will Mommy be mad about the mess?”

Bloodshed knew that one at least. “No. She will be more worried about you than the mess.”

“I got the floor dirty and Mommy hates it when I get dirt on the floor.” 

“I’m sure she’ll let it go this time. You got hurt… and Mommy would be mad at me if I was punishing you for dirtying the floor while you were hurt and needed help.”

“She’ll take me to go see Uncle Airstream.”

“...Yeah, she would.” He remembered how that argument had ended up. Nearly a week before he could swallow his pride and meet his wife (in private) to apologize before she came back with their daughter.

It wouldn’t be the same now, but as he held Solara close to rock her into sleep, he knew he would have to break this gently to Thornstriker. The last thing he need was both his wife and daughter becoming hysterical.

And there was already enough drama for today.

END


End file.
